


帕拉迪神话部分资料

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 剧情, 神话, 设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	帕拉迪神话部分资料

很久以前，有一棵生命树。  
它有五个树冠，第一个化成了天，第二个化成地，第三个化成了水，第四个化成黑暗与永寂，第五个留在树干上。  
第五个树冠的叶子里出现一位神，双足直立，双臂一头，头有五官，背有双翼，无性，叫利威尔，是万物之神，也是生命树的妻子（伴侣）。  
生命树的叶子落在他身上，他便创造万物。落双叶于眼，则左眼生日，右眼生月。落双叶与手，则左手五指出山脉，右手五指出河海。  
利威尔出生时，第三树冠化成的圣水沐浴了他，他的身体被沐浴的地方，永寂之神不能伤害。但是，圣水没有沐浴他的左脚。第五片叶子落下来，第五个孩子还没出现时，永寂之神抓住了他的左脚。  
自此，除了日月山河四位初生子，利威尔创造的万物，到了一定年岁，便会永远沉睡。因而，此后，万物醒时称为生，长眠时称为死。永寂之神尤弥尔也被称为死神，万物神利威尔也被称为出生之神。  
有一天，生命树落了一片叶子在利威尔的手上，他按照自己的形体，创造了一个一头、双臂、双足，而双足直立的生命。  
他叫它人类。  
他还赐了人类两件礼物，智慧和语言。  
人类在大地上繁衍生息。  
但是，永寂之神尤弥尔对于利威尔有所不满。原来，在利威尔诞生之前，整个世界一片寂静，利威尔创造的生命破坏了她永恒的安宁，她要对他施加报复。  
利威尔创造的神里，有一位爱神拉克托，他的能力，就连创造他的神灵也无法抵抗。他这能力，他的儿子情欲之神拥有了不少，但情欲之神更加调皮，也更加邪恶。  
情欲神丢下某人的一件东西，捡到那件东西的人，便会爱上这东西的所有人，而一旦他找到东西的所有人，东西的所有人也会难以抗拒地爱上他。  
情欲之神想把农场主女儿的苹果丢给一个叫艾伦•耶格尔的小伙子，苹果却被尤弥尔调包了，它被换成了生命树旁利威尔的苹果。  
艾伦•耶格尔捡到了利威尔的苹果，他万里跋涉，找到了万物神。情欲之神的力量发挥了作用，万物之神无法抗拒他。  
情欲神的力量虽说令创造他的神当时也无法抵抗，但创造他的神终有一日会挣脱。  
一起生活三年后，利威尔挣脱了情欲的束缚。艾伦•耶格尔也终于明白，自己的一切举动是被别的力量所安排，可人类却无法挣脱情欲神力量的束缚，为了不屈服于这种力量，他恳求万物神杀死他。  
利威尔答应了他的请求，但可怜这不自由的年轻人，于是允许这年轻人的灵魂再历人生，盼望这灵魂能有一日安心。  
艾伦死后，利威尔的身体起了变化，他胸腹堵塞，后背弯垂，难以站立，难以呼吸。  
他取了艾伦遗体的脊骨，剖开了自己的背。他的背中跳出一个生命，形似人体，背有双翼，翼色如血。  
他造了一片林子，让这拥有赤羽又形似人类的生命栖息。  
这人形背羽的生命拥有人的思想和神的部分力量，他一触碰树叶，翅膀便剧烈抖动，抖动的翅膀中，飞出新的赤羽人，他拥有了自己的同伴与部落，他们无忧无虑，快乐生活。  
后来，赤羽人中有一个男孩，他叫艾伦•耶格尔。  
他走出了森林，遇见了人类，他很快和人类成为了朋友，也感慨于其他有趣的生命。  
他兴高采烈地把所见所闻告诉了同伴，于是，所有的赤羽人走出森林。  
起初，赤羽人和人类相处愉快。但赤羽人享有神的永生，拥有人的情感，又力大无穷。于是很快，他们自视高于其他生命，又和人产生了矛盾。不久，赤羽人和人类爆发了战争。  
赤羽人艾伦•耶格尔是这场战争的领袖。  
赤羽人的力量太过强大，这场战争已危机了包括人类在内无数生命的安危。  
利威尔用死去的艾伦•耶格尔的脊骨为剑，杀死了无数赤羽人，包括用这条脊骨剖出来的他的孩子，第一个赤羽人。  
他也杀死了这位领袖艾伦•耶格尔。  
艾伦•耶格尔临死前向他控诉，是他创造了他们，是他的无能让他们诞生，也是他的纵容使他们堕落。  
利威尔思考了艾伦的话，他许这遭受苦难的灵魂再历人生，也留下了最后一个赤羽人——一个婴儿赤羽人。他用脊骨削掉他的翅膀，又把赤羽人的血涂在婴儿的后背上。  
从此，这个婴儿赤羽人成了彻底的人类。赤羽人和人类融为一体。  
直到现在，祖先是赤羽人的人类，还会梦到飞行。  
很久以后，有一位少年，他叫艾伦•耶格尔。他爱上了一只蝴蝶，觉得这蝴蝶有所有人类都无法具备的单纯和美丽。  
但蝴蝶只有很短很短的寿命，于是他去求利威尔，请求万物神赐予这只蝴蝶人的寿命，令他们相伴一生。  
利威尔说，万物的寿命不能更改，蝴蝶有蝴蝶的寿命，人有人的年限，想让它活得长久，只有把它变成人类才行。  
艾伦看着奄奄一息的蝴蝶，什么都不顾了，认为他对它的爱已超越了一切，于是请求把它变成人。  
蝴蝶成了美丽的姑娘，他们成了一对眷侣。但是过了几年，艾伦却觉得她和人类女子一样庸俗了，她再不是那个纯粹圣洁的、他心中的蝴蝶了，  
艾伦非常痛苦，去找利威尔，认为只有深刻的不同才能产生他渴求的爱与美。  
这次艾伦恳求利威尔把他自己变成一只蝴蝶，让他陪伴在人类女子的身旁。  
可惜，并不是所有的人类都会爱上蝴蝶。艾伦在女子身边飞了两天，女子厌烦了这纠缠不休的蝴蝶，她打了蝴蝶。  
奄奄一息地蝴蝶艾伦飞回利威尔身边，认为世间再也没有他寻求的美丽与爱情了，他只求在最圣洁的神的手心沉睡。  
蝴蝶艾伦在利威尔的掌心死去了，利威尔把小蝴蝶的遗体放到了生命树的树冠上。  
七年以后，蝴蝶醒了，它变了样子，成了从树冠上跳下的一个透明人，他叫艾伦•耶格尔。  
透明人开心极了，世间所所有的美丽通过他的身体倒映出来，他和它们一样，他几乎和它们融为一体了！  
他跑啊跑啊，越跑越快，越跑越快，透明的身体化做了吹拂的清风，和山河一样拥有无尽时间，又与日月一般自由自在。  
利威尔的胸膛没有心脏，他的胸中是一口钟，钟摆摇晃。  
当生命树死去，钟摆便会停止摇晃，停滞的钟从他破裂的胸口掉出。那时，生命与万物一同消散，黑暗与死寂享有永恒的安眠。  
当然了，这会是很久以后的事。


End file.
